1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a bottom case for bowling bags and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such a bottom case to more effectively and easily receive and carry a plurality of bowling balls and bowling accessories, such as bowling shoes, towels, protectors and packed bowling powder, at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, bowlers individually use several bowling balls with different colors, weights and finger holes in accordance with one's liking or in an effort to train systematically or to enjoy oneself by bowling positively. It is thus necessary for some bowlers to carry a plurality of bowling balls and bowling accessories, such as bowling shoes, towels, protectors and packed bowling powder, at the same time.
The inventor of this invention proposed a bowling bag in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,175. Said above bowling bag comprises a longitudinal bottom case provided with a plurality of dish-shaped shells integrally and regularly arranged along the axis of said bottom case. In addition, a telescopic handle frame is attached to the bottom case, while a wheel is removably attached to each rear corner of said bottom case at a position opposite to the handle frame, thus allowing a user to move the bag on the ground with both the handle of said telescopic handle frame being gripped by a user's hand and the wheels being rolled on the ground. An upper bag body, made of cloth or synthetic leather, is integrated with the bottom case by sewing the lower edges of the bag body to the top edges of the bottom case, thus forming a desired bowling bag.
However, the above bowling bag is problematic in that it forces a user to carry the bag while almost laying the bag on the longitudinal bottom so as to stably maintain the balls on the shells. The bowling bag is thus inconvenient to users while carrying the bag. When a user moves the bag while almost standing said bag on the rear end, the heavy balls cannot be not stably retained on the shells, but are undesirably removed from the shells and lean to the rear end of the bag, thus causing the rear end of the upper bag body to be partially overloaded. This deforms the upper bag body and spoils the appearance of said bag. Such a leaning of the heavy balls also may break the bag at the sewn parts between the upper bag body and the bottom housing. In addition, the balls, leaning to the rear end of the bag, may collide on each other so as to generate frictional noises and scratch each other.
The above bowling bag is also designed to be kept while being laid on its longitudinal bottom, so that the bag is inconvenient to a user who wants to keep the bag. Another problem, experienced in the above bowling bag, is that it is designed to merely have a capacity capable of receiving two balls, but is free from any means for receiving bowling accessories, such as bowling shoes, protectors, towels and packed bowling powder. This forces the users to carry such bowling accessories using another carrier in addition to the bag.